No breaks for Tris
by Wrenlovesreading
Summary: What if Tris wasn't divergent? What if she chose Dauntless anyway, but never got with Four? Takes place after initiation is over. You'd think she'd get a break, since she wasn't divergent, well think again! A story with Tris' POV being a mindless soldier, killing Abnegation, but being aware. (Murder/Violence) I'm making some alternate endings, so make sure to read those! (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Finally! Initiation is over! I am so relieved, I didn't think I could last another minute going through my fear simulation. It reminded me of my aptitude test, where I

learned I had an aptitude for Dauntless. I was really surprised, almost as surprised as finding out my brother would be leaving our parents for Erudite. My average

time in the sims was 10 minutes, though my slowest time was 15. I did pretty good in my final evaluation, so i'm pretty confident i'm gonna get the top 5.

"Good job Tris! You did so well!" I hug Christina back as she yells in my ear over the sound of the pit. Finally, the scores are shown.

Peter

Uriah

Tris

Marlene

Lynn

Will

Christina

Drew

Molly

There were some more, but I was to shocked to read the rest. I got third! I'm so proud of myself!

"Good job Tris." I jerk at the sound of a deep voice, one i'm not used to.

"Oh, thanks Four." It's just Four, my instructor. He _is_ really cute, but he seems to… unapproachable to date, and I was too busy with my initiation to pay attention to him.

"Initiates! Please line up to get a tracker in you, just in case you get lost at any time." Eric calls out. I'm to happy to care at this point. So, I give my neck to the

nearest person, and am injected, ready to get my apartment and future started!

 **A/N**

 **Sooo did you like it? A few of you said I should make it, so this is just the beginning. I'm not sure what to call it, so give me some suggestions! More action will be in the future, I promise. Make sure to review favorite and follow this story for a new chapter possibly tomorrow. Ok, byee!**

 **-Grace**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I go to bed happy, not thinking about anything bad. Too soon, I feel myself getting up. My eyes are wide open, and i'm starting to get ready, but I don't know why.

I'm still super tired, my mind still waking up. I see Christina and Will getting ready as well, looking like me, I wonder what's going on? I feel myself walking towards

the door of our rooms, and I see everyone else doing it as well. I try to get myself to walk back over to my bed, to get in some more sleep, but my limbs aren't

working. I hear little murmurs in my mind, telling my body to do something that I don't want to do, like pick up a gun.

My body, along with everyone else's, are walking towards the train. I keep yelling at my limbs to work, to stop moving towards the train, but it won't listen.

 _Jump on the train then help the next one._ My brain says. So, it's what I do. I help Christina on, then stand facing forward for what seems like forever. Finally, my

brain says to get off the train, and when I do, I realize i'm in Abnegation. I start to panic when I see everyone get their weapons ready, as well as I. _What am I_

 _doing? Did this have to do with the injection everyone got yesterday?_ I've never been more confused in my life, I wish I could talk to someone, but I can't. I see

someone break out of the line, but he soon is shot, and I don't know why.

Suddenly, i'm forced to grab what seems like an Abnegation leader, forcing him to his knees. I scream at myself to lower my weapon, but it's too late, and I shoot

him in the head. If I could, I would cry, but before I know it i'm off to kill another leader. I try to close my eyes, but they won't. So i'm forced to watch as I kick, slap

and kill helpless Abnegation leaders or people who get in the way.

I watch as my friends kill as well, and it's almost as painful to watch as me killing. Some try to run, so i'm forced to run after them. I think I get shot by the ones that

manage to get a gun, but I don't really feel anything, and i'm forced to kill them as they try to shoot me back. I can't explain the feelings that are going through my

head. I feel my mind slowly leaving me, leaving the thoughts in control of me, my thoughts not there anymore. I'm barely able to think anymore.

"Tris?" I jerk at the sound of a voice. My body raises a gun to the person's head, and I see that it's Four. What is he doing here? Why is he by me?

"Tris? Are you ok?" I hear the bullet click into place, but I don't want to shoot him! I haven't wanted to shoot anyone all day.

"Tris, please don't shoot. Hear me, hear me, come back. Please." He gets on his knees, and I have no idea why he cares so much about me. I also don't know why I

haven't shot him yet, usually i'm forced to shoot them within seconds. _Why doesn't he run? BANG_

 **Hi! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise to update really soon. Hope you liked the chapter! Thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorited**

 **and followed my story! I'm glad you guys like it so far! It'll be probably another one to two chapters long. I'm not sure yet. Make sure to review and**

 **all that stuff! Ok, bye!**

 **-Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _BANG._ I'm momentarily shocked at the loudness of the shot, but come back into focus seeing that Four is ok, and doesn't seem to be injured. _What was that shot_

 _then?_ I hear Four gasp, probably because I was shot. I can't feel anything, but if I do ever regain consciousness, I probably won't be alive for long. I turn around, my

gun pointed out, to see a dauntless born named Uriah pointing a gun at me.

"Uriah, don't kill her!" He must be aware, I wonder how? Wasn't he injected with the stuff?

"Four, I have to unless you want to get shot." He's still pointing the gun at me, and mine is pointing at him, but i'm not firing, why? The voices are yelling now, telling

me to fire, but i'm fighting not to. I liked Uriah, we hung out during initiation.

"Uriah, she's not shooting you, is she? She's trying to fight the serum. Give her a minute, please?" I am trying to fight it, but I eventually have to point my gun to the

side and shoot, it all getting to loud.

"She just shot. She's obviously loosing. I liked her to Four, she was my friend, but if I don't shoot her, she'll shoot us." He's right, i'm not sure how much longer I can

do this.

"Tris, please, fight it. I know you're strong, just hear me. I know we didn't know each other well, but I know you are strong in particular. I've seen it, fear doesn't shut

you down it wakes you up. Please, wake up." Again, i'm confused. We barely knew each other, but he's risking his life to get me out of this simulation? _I know you're_

 _strong, just hear me. I know you're strong, just hear me."_ It repeats through my head like a mantra, slowly blocking out the voices telling me to shoot my friends.

Slowly, I lower my gun. Slowly, I drop, the pain all coming to me at once.

"Uriah! She was shot, we need to get her out of here." I'm surprised I can still hear, the pain is taking over my hearing and sight. I feel someone carrying me, hearing

fires being shot, before I feel a sharp pain of someone taking out bullets from my wounds. Then, everything goes dark. I hear little murmurs, then am being carried again, then I come to.

"Four? Where am I? Ohh...my head hurts." I put my hand to my head, when I notice bandages on my body: One on my shoulder, one on my leg, one on my chest. I

got shot three times, how am I alive?

"Well, I had to carry you through a bunch of your friends trying to kill me while Uriah covered us, then we got you to a safe house where some Abnegation helped

remove the bullets and pretty much save you, then we took you to safely in Amity. So, your welcome." I smile, and he smiles back.

"Why did you risk your life to try to save me of all people? We barely know eachother." I slowly situp, causing pain to shoot through my body. He shrugs before replying with:

"I saw your simulations. You seemed so strong, almost…" He doesn't finish his sentence.

"Almost what?" I ask confused. I need answers incase I die soon.

"It's dangerous to say, but they call it Divergent. I'm pretty sure you're not one, since you were under simulation, but you act like one. You were able to fight the

simulation." I black out, remembering all the innocent leaders I killed. I start to cry, hard, ashamed of myself. I feel strong arms pull me into his lap, and I collapse at

the feeling of safety.

"You want to know why I saved you in particular? It's because I like you. I couldn't leave you behind to die, I liked you to much." My cheeks heat up, so I don't look

up from his chest in case he notices. Eventually, the feeling of his warmth consumes me and I fall asleep. I feel him put me back in my bed before falling asleep in the

chair next to me. I wonder what this means, if I like him back. Well, I probably would if I knew him better, but I decide I sort of do. Maybe. For now, I focus on now,

healing and figuring out what the whole war means for the future and I pray that my friends are ok.

 **A/N**

 **So, do you think that should be the ending? Tell me in the reviews or PM me. I'm not sure. I feel like it will be, but if you want another chapter, tell**

 **me. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but what are you gonna do. Ok, bye.**

 **-Grace**


End file.
